diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Wirt's Leg
Wirt's Leg is an item available in Diablo II. It is the peg-leg of Wirt, who was revealed to have been killed in the siege of Tristram, allowing players to loot his hapless corpse. Stats * One Hand Damage: 1 - 8 (4.5 Avg) * Level Requirement: None * Strength Requirement: None * Dexerity Requirement: None * Range: 1 * Durability: 66 * Sockets: 3 * Speed: -10 ** Amazon - Fast ** Assassin - Very Fast ** - Fast ** Druid - Fast ** Necromancer - Fast ** Paladin - Very Fast ** Sorceress - Fast Obtaining It Wirt's Leg is obtained when the player returns to Tristram in order to complete the quest. In Tristram, near the top left corner, Wirt's mangled body lies on the ground and will drop the leg along with a load of gold (a reference to the huge sums of gold he took from players in the first game) when clicked. It is not uncommon for the player to accidentally put gems in a socketed Wirt's Leg, since it often spends a lot of time in the player's stash or in the Horadric Cube. So it is best not to stash the leg to save slots, as the player can always pick it up after beating the current Difficulty. Despite popular belief, a non-socketed Wirt's Leg can be imbued (see ). Also, Wirt's Leg cannot be used to craft runewords. Using It Wirt's Leg, despite being of almost no use as a weapon to any class, has a very secret and arcane use. It is the key ingredient used to create the portal to The Secret Cow Level in Diablo II. Once the player has killed the last boss of the game, the player must travel to the Rogue Encampment and transmute Wirt's Leg with a Tome of Town Portal (is not required to be full). A portal will be created to the Moo Moo Farm, the in-game name of the Secret Cow Level. Trivia *An item called Wirt's Other Leg is an item found near the end of the Blood Elf campaign in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne after killing a butcher (another reference to Diablo, but the butcher is simply an abomination unit with vertex coloring made more red), and hints that the demons of Diablo are the same of Warcraft. *Another game related to Blizzard, "D-Day Judgement" (which is a custom map), features Wirt's Leg and Wirt's Other Leg. They give the user the ability to be permanently invisible. *Another item known as Wirt's Third Leg is a rare item found in World of Warcraft. *The leg was temporarily available as an artifact in Heroes of the Storm. *There is also a reference to this leg in the game Hellgate:London from 2012, the leg can be found in the first level there. There it is called "Wart's Peg Leg" and has the same shape and the same use. Hellgate London was developed by previous members of the same studio that worked on Diablo I and Diablo II. Category:Items Category:Diablo II